One Thousand Mile
by Alice4297
Summary: I suck at summaries...DxC....Inspired on the song One Thousand Miles bt Vanessa Carlton......Duncan moves to the town Courtney lives in and sees her at the park...Blah, Blah, Blah...


One Thousand Miles...A TDI Story

Courtney: All Alone  
3:30 p.m  
It was a long day today...I woke up and got dressed, ate breakfast, blah blah blah , all that morning stuff. But what was different about this morning was, I decided to go to the park, I've only been there about 5 times in all the time I've lived in this crappy town. Which is my whole life. The song 1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton was stuck in my head (** A/N: Yes, i know the song is old, but I like it.**) Well when I got to the park, there wasn't many people there. After I walked around a bit, I got tired so I sat down on a bench where no other people were around. Since no one was around me and that song was _still _stuck in my head, I started to sing.  
_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight   
That's just the song I need in my head. It reminds me so much of _him_. Sigh I took the little skull that he gave me out of my pocket and just stared at it. After awhile, tears started to fall onto it. I just turned it over and over and I saw something tiny carved into it, it was a phone number! Dang, I left my phone at home. I took off running as fast as I could back to my house. I passed some people moving in down the street from me but I didn't care about that now, I had to get to my phone. I tried to avoid my sister and mom because they were sitting in the living room watching TV but, because I was running, my mom asked what I was doing."Not now mom, I have to do something." I finally got up to my room and grabbed my phone off my dresser. I decided to text instead of call. I didn't know what to say so I just said,Duncan? After a few minutes, I got a text back and yes it was from Duncan. He said, Yeah. Who wants to know? I smiled to myself and replied, its uh, your Princess. I didn't know if I should say Courtney or Princess so I decided the one that might make him happy: Princess

Duncan: The Move  
9:40 a.m  
"Duncan!! Do you have everything packed?" I heard my mother call from downstairs, I got expelled again so my parents are forcing me to move to a new school, i really wasn't paying attention but somewhere in there i think i heard 'Private School' There was NO way I was going to go to Private School. Stuck-up snooty pole-up-their-ass kids went there, reminded me of Princess. "Almost mom, just a few pictures." I picked one up off the floor and it was princess snuggling up to me during the camping challenge. It has been a year since I seen her so she must've forgot about me, I carved my number into the back of the skull I gave her so she must've got rid of it. "Well hurry your delinquent ass up and let's go!" Dang she sounded angry. She must be mad because of the move, we have had to move tons of times in my life. She should be used to it now.I threw the last of the pictures in a box and put it in a pile with two other boxes. I picked all of them up and carried them downstairs, with the rest of the boxes that were being moved into the moving van. "About time Duncan, help your father put the rest of the boxes in the van so we can go." She walked off toward the van. We finally got all the boxes in the van and off we went. It took a good 5 hours to get there. We pulled into a neighborhood full of fancy houses. They all were the same color, different color stone, light brick and white panel in places. We finally got to our house. Seeing all those houses that look alike started to give me a headache. I got all my furniture up to my huge room, even had a bathroom and everything, it was about 3:15 so I decided to go to the park. It was about 3:30 p.m when I got there. Not many people were here, I just walked around more and I could swear I heard singing. It sounded like,  
_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
I kept walking so I could hear better,  
_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight   
It was a girl with dark brunette hair that reminds me of someone I know, Someone I care about alot. I couldn't see her face because I was on the path behind her, about three yards. She took something out of her pocket and stared at it and turned it around and around when suddenly, she took off running. I stood there for a while, staring blankly wondering about what just happened and decided to walk home. About halfway there, my phone beeped. It was a number I didn't know and it just said, Duncan? I replied, Yeah, who wants to know? i continued walking and after a few minutes, I got a text from the same number. I was so shocked at what it said that I froze. Because there, on my screen, was a message that I knew would change my life totally around, it said, It's uh, your Princess. I whispered to myself "Courtney."


End file.
